Big Time Mystery
by Hullabaloo Torkalloo
Summary: Carlos becomes obsessed with the story of a young woman who may have been murdered in the boys' apartment many years ago. One-shot! Rated PG. Reviews are appreciated!


Saturday... ahhh.._. yesssss_... the sweet smell of the weekend wafted through Carlos's nose. The guys especially loved Saturdays, as Big Time Rush would usually take that day off if nothing were planned. No practice, and that meant they could have the apartment all to themselves. Mrs. Knight and Katie went to a two night trip at Katie's retreat from school. Gustavo and Kelly had a vacation in Fiji, which Griffin had assigned them to take a break. Tonight was a bit of a celebration. The boys had just finished a very profitable two week gig at a local club and were finally going to be eating in style. Kendall was at the kitchen taking the stakes off the stove while James was busy making salad. Carlos was setting the table.

"Where's Logan?" Kendall asked as he walked through the living room with the steaks.

"He went to the bakery to buy a cake for dessert," James replied. "He should have been back by now."

"I hope he gets back soon."

Just then, Logan came bouncing through the front door.

"Hey guys!" Logan said cheerfully as he put the cake on the kitchen counter and they all sat down to dinner.

"I just had the most interesting chat with Mr. Schneider."

"The old man who lives a few doors down from us?" asked James.

"That's the one."

"What was so interesting about it?" Carlos asked.

"Well, he's lived here with his wife ever since they were first married. THey used to be friends with another young couple who lived here in our pad in the 1960s. "

"So what's interesting about that?" James asked. "This pad looked so new to me."

"Well, before we even lived here, this apartment wasn't even renovated yet. This apartment was pretty old so lots of people probably lived here before us." Kendall corrected.

"Yeah but this man, may have _murdered_ his wife," Logan's eyes widened.

"MURDER!" The other three said in unison. "Here?"

"That's right," Logan nodded eagerly now that he had their attention. "Mr. Schneider and his wife used to get together for dinner from time to time with the couple who lived here. The husband was always picking on the wife about silly little things. Sometimes at night, all the people who lived next door, could hear them arguing. Everyone could hear them screaming and shouting."

"Maybe they weren't _arguing," _James said with a mischievous grin. "They were newlyweds you know."

"Oh, James." Kendall rolled his eyes. "Your mind's always in the gutter!"

James just laughed.

"So they were always fighting?" Carlos was really into the story at this point.

"Yes," continued Logan. "Then one day, the wife just disappeared. Husband claimed she went home to her mother. A few months later, he moved out. The Schneiders never saw him again."

"Logan," Kendall chuckled. "That's not really much of a story. I mean, for one thing it happened, what over eons of years ago? If the guy just moved and the police were never involved or anything, what makes you think that she was murdered?"

"Mr. Schneider says he always thought the husband may have killed her," Logan stated.

"Yeah, but you know how stories and gossip grow over the years. She probably just left her husband."

"But what if she didn't?" Carlos said thoughtfully. "Someone may have died right here."

"Now, Carlos," James said. "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, besides it happened a long time ago," Kendall added. "_If_ it even happened at all."

"What do you think the husband did with the body?" Carlos shuddered.

"There probably_ wasn't_ a body," Kendall emphasized. "Besides, we don't believe in spooks. Do we?"

"No!" Logan, James and Carlos stated firmly.

The conversation eventually turned to other subjects. The boys finished their dinner and played a couple of games.

Kendall, James and Logan went to bed, but Carlos was wide awake and full of nervous energy. He cleaned out the refrigerator, wrote a letter to his grandmother, and finally tried to sit down and eat his corndogs while reading a comic book and had his helmet on. He looked at the clock. It was 2am. He really needed to go to bed. Perhaps a hot bath would help him relax.

He opened the door of the downstairs bedroom he shared with Logan. Moonlight filled the room and he could see Logan in his bed sleeping peacefully like hedidn't have a care in the world. If he had been disturbed by the story he had told earlier, he showed no sign of it.

Carlos walked quietly into the bathroom. He closed the door and undressed as the tub was filled with hot water. He settled into the bathtub, leaned his head back with his helmet on and closed his eyes. That was much better. He began to feel calm and relaxed. Pleasant childhood memories of warm baths and bedtime stories drifted through his mind. He was getting very sleepy.

Gradually, he was aware that he was beginning to slip under the water. He tried to get up, but it felt as if someone was pushing down on the top of his head, holding him under. Panic set in as water went up his nose and into his mouth.

"Help! Help!" he gasped managing to raise his head up a bit. "Someone help me!"

"Carlos! Carlos! Are you okay?" Carlos looked up and Logan was standing over the tub. He coughed and gasped and finally began to breathe normally.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" James and Kendall were standing in the open doorway now.

"I must have fallen asleep," Carlos began as he slowly recalled what had happened.

Carlos looked up at Logan. "Were you holding my helmet under the water as a joke?" he said sharply.

"Carlos..." Logan seemed genuinely shocked. "I wouldn't do something like that. That wouldn't be funny at all."

"I felt a hand on top of my head." Kendall and James were looking at him like he was crazy. Carlos suddenly felt embarrased. And naked.

"Okay, sorry," he tried to laugh it off. "A little privacy while I get dressed please." He smiled and pointed toward the bathroom door.

The others laughed and went back to bed.

When Carlos finally got into bed, he couldn't shake the fear of what had happened in the bathroom. It really had felt like someone was holding him under the water. It must have been a dream. It _had_ to be a dream.

Carlos slept late the next morning. By the time he was up and dressed, it was nearly noon. He walked through the kitchen, grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and came into the living room.

Logan was reading a book while James was busy grooming his hair in perfection, holding his mirror in front of him, and Kendall was playing some chords on his guitar.

"Morning, Carlos. You feelin' okay?" Kendall stopped strumming his guitar.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Carlos took a bite of the apple. "That sounds really good, Kendall." he added.

"Thanks." Kendall grinned.

Carlos sat down and relaxed. Maybe the events of last night were mostly forgotten.

Logan got up to put his book away. "I think I'll go for a swim," he said to no one in particular as he headed for the door.

"Don't hold anyone's head in the water!" James called after him playfully. Logan laughed and pretended he was going to punch James before he walked out the door.

Carlos squirmed uncomfortably in his chair and grabbed his helmet. He felt his cheeks getting warm.

"Don't worry, Carlos." James said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "We're just kidding around."

I know. But it felt so real. It was like I couldn't move."

"You're not still upset over this murder business, are you?" asked Kendall. "There may not be anything to the story at all. Look, if it will make you feel better, maybe we can talk to some of the other people living in this building about it. They might remember more about what exactly happened."

James and Kendall decided to join Logan on the pool and Carlos was in the apartment alone that afternoon. when Mr. Bitters came for the rent. At least they had the rent this time. Suddenly a thought occured to him as he handed the manager the envelope of money.

"Mr. Bitters," he began cautiosuly.

"Are you boys short on the rent again?"

"No, sir. It's all there. I just wanted to ask you about something. You've lived around here your whole life, right?"

"Yes I have. My triple great grandfather built this place. Throughout the generation, we, the Bitters, have been keeping Palmwoods alive. My father was the manager before I was," he added proudly.

"Do you remember a young couple who lived here during the 1960s?"

"Well, I was just a little kid then."

"Well, this young lady disappeared," Carlos explained. "She and her husband lived right here in our pad."

Mr. Bitters thought for a moment. "I do remember her. She loved to bake and she'd always invite me in for milk and cookies. She loved music too. She could play the piano and several other instruments. Had a beautiful singing voice..."

"Just like us!"

"I wouldn't go that far. She played and sang _real_ music." Mr. Bitters emphasized. "Not the kind of stuff you kids listen to these days. But I did remember one day, she was just gone. I asked my mother about her and she wouldn't really tell me anything. The husband started being late with his rent all the time after that. My dad finally kicked him out."

"Do you think her husband killed her?" Carlos asked.

"Is this some kind of ploy to get a discount on the rent? Are you trying to claim the place is haunted or something like last time?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. I was just curious that's all. Do you remember tehir names, the couple that lived here?"

"Yeah, sure. Harvey. Clarence and Emily Harvey."

After Mr. Bitters had left, Carlos sat at the kitchen table lost in thought. HE looked up when the other boys came into the pad from the front door.

"I'm telling you, she was looking at me," Logan insisted.

"Oh come on," protested James. "The top of your head would come just about to her chin. She was looking at _me_."

"Nope, I think you're both wrong," Kendall said with a satisfied look on his face. "By this time, tomorrow I'm gonna have a date with-"

"-Emily Harvey. That was her name," said Carlos suddenly.

"No it wasn't," began Logan. "Wait a minute, you weren't there. Who's Emily Harvey?"

"The woman who lived here. I talked to Mr. Bitters when he came for the rent. He was just a little kid then, but he remembered her."

"Does he think she was murdered?" James was intrigued.

"No, he thinks I'm trying to get him to knock off some of the rent. But he did remembered how one day, she was just gone. She used to invite Mr. Bitters in for milk and cookies when he was little."

"Hard to picture Mr. Bitters as a cute little kid," Kendall mused.

"I think," Carlos began slowly "that she's trying to communicate with me. Her husband drowned her in the bathtub and that's what she was trying to tell me last night!"

His roommates exchanged concerned looks.

"Oh, Carlos," Logan said shaking his head. "You've got to let this go. It's just gossip. Forty year old gossip at that."

"Yeah man," James added. "You were just tired last night. You fell asleep in the tub, slid down in the water and got choked. There's no spirit trying to tell you anything."

Carlos looked up at Kendall. "I guess you don't believe me, either."

"Carlos," Kendall began cautiously. "Just think about how it all sounds. We've been living here for three years now and nothing strange has ever happened before. Why should it start now?"

"I don't know," Carlos looked hurt and embarrased. "I guess you're right. I'll try to quit thinking about it."

"That's the spirit!" James said cheerfully. Carlos suddenly wished he had chosen a different word besides "spirit", but no one else seemed to pick up on it.

That night, Carlos was laying in bed. He spoke quietly at Logan who slept at the oppsoite side of his bed.

"Logan, are you asleep?"

"No, not yet. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've been hung up on this murder and I guess it's just starting to get to me."

"Don't worry about it. It's kind of a disturbing story. But we don't know what really happened. Just try to forget about it."

"Yeah, well goodnight."

"Goodnight, Carlos."

A few hours later, Carlos awoke with a start. He really needed to go to the bathroom, but he didn't want to go in there. Not just now. He tossed back the covers and got out of bed. This was insane! He was a grown man for goodness sake.

He tiptoed out of the bedroom and into the living room. He looked at the spiral slide. Maybe he could just go upstairs and use Kendall and James's bathroom. But what if they woke up? They would ask all kind of questions that he didn't feel like answering.

He glanced at the front door. No one would be out and about this time of night. He'd just go outside. He walked out to the elevator and went down the lobby to the pool. He crept under the bush and relieved himself. Suddenly, there was a flash of light. A security guard making his rounds on the pool!

He yanked up his pajamas and crept under the lounge chair. He stood their in the dark while the cop poked around the area of the pool. Finally, he gave up and left. Carlos let out a sigh of relief and crept back inside the lobby, and took the staircase instead of the elevator. When he reached the door, it was locked.

"Just my luck," he mumbled. He turned the knob from side to side. Suddenly, there was a click and the door began to pen very slowly. Carlos froze in terror. The door opened to reveal Logan.

"Carlos!" he hissed. "What are you doing outside the hallway this time of night?"

Carlos walked casually out into the living room as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What are _you_ doing up, Logan?"

"I came here to get a glass of water. I'd noticed you weren't in bed and then I heard noises coming from that door."

"I had to go to the bathroom," he said nonchalantly.

"In the hallway?" Logan shook his head in disbelief.

"No, I was outside by the pool. A security guard came by making his rounds and I hid behind the lounge chair.

"Why were you outside in the first place?"

"Well, you know. Sometimes you just want to get back to nature. I loved camping when I was a kid."

"No, I don't know." It was obvious Logan wasn't buying any of this.

"What's going on?" Kendall was leaning over the balcony at the top of the spiral slide since they don't have any stairs.

"Carlos was peeing outside because he was afraid to go into the bathroom." Logan was trying not to laugh.

"I was not. I mean I did, but that wasn't why."

Kendall just sighed and went back into his bedroom. Logan shook his head and gave Carlos a pat on the back.

"Get some sleep, Carlos." he laughed softly as they went back into their bedroom.

Carlos woke up early the next morning. The bathroom didn't seem so menacing in the morning light. He took a quick shower, dressed and went out the front door to take a walk. Walking along the park, he felt more optimistic. He knew he had to put this ghost nonsense out of his mind.

As he rounded the corner, he saw Mrs. Phillips standing over the park bench drinking a cup of coffee. He smiled and waved.

"Good morning, Carlos!" the elderly widow called. "You're out early."

"Yes, ma'am. The other guys were still sleeping, so I decided to go for a walk."

"How about a blueberry muffin? I just took some out of the oven back at the apartment."

"Thanks!" he said cheerfully. A few minutes later, he was seated at Mrs. Philipps' kitchen table eating a muffin and drinking coffee.

"I always bake way too much," she said with a smile. "You'll have to take some home to the other boys."

Carlos nodded, his mouth still full. He swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "These are really good. Thanks again."

"It's a very special recipe. I got it from a neighbor many years ago. Her name was Mrs. Harvey."

Carlos almost choked on his sip of coffee. "Emily Harvey?" he asked.

"Why, yes. That was her name. Are you okay, sweetheart? You look really pale all of a sudden."

"Oh, yes. I'm fine." Carlos tried to remain calm. "Someone was just talking about the Harveys the other day. They used to live in our pad."

"That's right."

"She disappeared didn't she?"

"Well," Mrs. Phillips began, "I don't like to gossip, but I never believe that story that she left and went home to her mother. Not that I would have blamed her. That husband of hers was such an awful man. She was just the sweetest thing."

"He killed her, didn't he?" Carlos blurted out. He felt like he was about to cry.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Mr. Schneider was telling Logan about it a couple of days ago. He seemed to think that's what happened."

"Well, like I said, I don't like to gossip and it all happened a long time ago, but it wouldn't have surprised me one bit."

"What happened to Mr. Harvey?"

"I believed he passed away a couple of years ago. I seem to recall seeing an obituary in the paper."

Carlos was quiet and reflective. "Then I guess it doesn't really matter anymore. Its not like the law can punish him now."

"That's true. But I hate to think of that sweet young lady not having a proper burial. That kind of thing can cause a spirit to be restless."

"You think the pad is haunted?"

"Oh no, dear. I didn't mean to imply that. Don't you worry now. Run along and take these muffins to your friends and be a good boy."

"Thanks so much, Mrs. Phillips. I know they'll enjoy them."

Carlos walked home in worried silence. No matter where he went or what he did, he couldn't seem to escape Emily Harvey.

James, Kendall and Logan were all just about to sit down to breakfast by the time Carlos got back to the pad. He put the basket of muffins on the table.

"Where did you get these?" James asked as he quickly snatched an especially large one out of the basket.

"Mrs. Phillips made them. I got up early and took a walk. She invited me in to breakfast and sent some for all of you."

"She really is a nice lady," Kendall saind reaching for a muffin.

"She sure is," said Logan.

"She got the recipe from Emily Harvey. The dead woman," said Carlos bluntly.

"Carlos," James said patiently. "Stop thinking about her."

"I can't help it!Everywhere I go, she just seems to come up. I was sitting there with Mrs. Phillips minding my own business, just saying how good the muffins were and the next thing I know she's telling me how she got the recipe from Emily Harvey years ago. It's not just some made-up story. She was a real person who lived here and loved to bake and sing and play the piano and..."

"I've got a great idea!" Logan interrupted in an attempt to change the subject. "Why don't we all pack a picnic lunch and spend the day at the pool? We'll play some volleyball, maybe meet some girls. Then tonight we'll go out for Chinese food."

James and Kendall nodded eagerly. Carlos just sighed, but he knew Logan meant well.

"Okay, sure. That does sound like fun. Maybe I do just need to get out for a while."

The boys spent an enjoyable day at the pool. Carlos managed to forget about the events of the past couple of days and seemed to be having a good time. When they came home from the Chinese restaurant, they all settled in front of the TV to watch a movie while they finished off the rest of the cake that Logan had bought the other day. Suddenly, Kendall's phone rang. He lowered down the volume of the TV.

"Hello? Oh, hi mom!" He glanced at the others, alarmed.

"We're doing fine, there's no trouble! Oh, you're not coming home today? You're coming tomorrow? Uh, what time? 8:30 at night?" He gave them a thumbs up meaning they got to spend more time alone in Palmwoods.

"Okay mom, stay safe. I love you, too. Say hi to Kate for me. 'kay buh-bye." They let out a sigh of relief.

During the commercial break, Logan stood up and stretched. "I've seen this movie before. I'm gonna go take a bath and get ready for bed."

"Why don't you take a shower instead?" suggested Carlos.

Kendall and James exchanged glances.

Logan just grinned. 'It's okay, I'll be fine."

He went to take his bath while the others turned their attention back to the movie. Several minutes later, they heard a loud commotion from the next room. They ran into the bedroom and could hear the sound of the frantic splashing coming from the bathroom. Kendall tried the door, but it was locked. He slammed himself against it as hard as he could.

As the door flung open, they ran into the bathroom. Logan was sitting up leaning over the side of the tub. He was gasping for breath, but couldn't seem to make any sound. Kendall slapped him hard across the back. Finally, he spat out a mouthful of water. Gradually, he began to breathe normally.

"Logan, are you alright? Can you talk?" James and Carlos were kneeling down in front of the bathtub.

Logan nodded. "I'm okay now," he whispered. "But it was just like Carlos said. Like someone's hand was pushing down on my head, holding me under. I'm sorry I doubted you, Carlos." he added.

Carlos shook his head. "I'm not spending another night here. Not until we figure out something."

"Let's not panic just yet," Kendall said. "After Logan gets dressed, we'll all sit down and decide what to do next."

Logan got out of the tub and reached for a towel. If he was the least bit embarrased about being naked in front of everyone, he showed no sign of it.

A few minutes later, Logan joined them in the living room. James had turned off the TV. They all just sat there staring at each other for several minutes.

"The thing is," Kendall finally began. "What do we do? I mean we can't call the police or tell anyone about this. They'll think we're all crazy."

"Or doing something else..." James chuckled. Logan and Carlos both turned and gave him hard looks. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm just nevous. I mean everything was just fine a few days ago and now we've got a ghost trying to drown you two in the bathtub. Maybe we're all going crazy..."

"No," Logan said firmly. "This is real."

"Maybe Mrs. Phillips is right," said Carlos. "She said that if a body isn't given a proper burial, the spirit could be restless."

They mulled the idea over for a moment.

"So let me get this straight," Kendall began. "You think maybe this poor woman's body was buried or hidden _here_ for all these years and we've got to find out where?"

"We should start in the storage room," Carlos suggested. "There are all kinds of crates in there. Most of it's not even our stuff. It was here when we moved in. Maybe we'll find some kind of clue about what kind of people the Harveys were and what happened."

Without a word, they all got up and went to the storage room. Kendall pulled a string and turned on a single bulb overhead. The storage room was bigger than they thought. Almost like a basement. For the next half hour, they rummaged through boxes of old clothes, books and discarded furniture.

Logan dragged a heavy steamer trunk from inside. "Give me a hand with this, Kendall," he grunted.

"It's just about to come apart," Kendall tugged on the rusted padlock and it crumbled away. He raised the lid as Logan looked over his shoulder.

"Oh merciful heavens!" he exclaimed and slammed the lid shut.

"What? What is it?" exclaimed James. "What's in there?"

Logan gagged and put his hand over his mouth. He made a frantic run for the bathroom. Carlos didn't have to ask. He knew.

Kendall just sat there on the floor in stunned silence while James continued to babble inchorently. Logan was at the bathroom thowing up like he was never going to stop. A strange sort of calmness slowl came over Carlos. At least now they knew the truth.

Carlos finally went in the bathroom to check on Logan.

"To think that trunk has been down here all this time..." Logan began.

"Don't think about it right now," Carlos patted him on the back. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine now. Just tired."

They both looked up to see from the bathroom window that overlooked the view of the pool, they saw the security guard who was patrolling the pool again. This time Carlos was glad to see him.

A few hours later, four exhausted Rushers sat huddled together in the living room. Once Carlos and Logan had came inside with the security guard, everything had happened very fast. Police cars, an ambulance and curious neighbors had all come out of nowhere. The police had taken the boys' statements and talked to some of the neighbors. The coroner had taken the remains in the steamer trunk. Now that everyone had left the pad was silent. It's a good thing Mrs. Knight and Katie weren't home yet.

"So what happens next?" James asked.

"Well," Kendall began. "Once they've identified the body and contacted the next of kin, I guess they can finally have a funeral after all these years."

"We should go. To the funeral, I mean," said Carlos. Logan nodded.

"What do we do about staying here?" James asked.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts.

"It feels... peaceful again," said Carlos. "I think everything will be fine now. I don't think Emily's spirit- or whatever it was- was really trying to hurt us. She just needed to get our attention so we could help her." Just then they heard keys rustling coming through the door. Mrs. Knight and Katie came in with their luggage.

"Hey, boys." Mrs. Knight waved.

"Hey," they said nonchalantly.

"How was the trip Katie?" Kendall asked.

"Don't ask." Katie gave him a stern look, went to her room and slammed the door shut. Kendall looked at his mom and she shook her head.

"You don't want to know." she said. "So, how was your day guys?"

They all glanced at each other. They turned to Mrs. Knight and said, "You don't want to know." in unison.

They all looked up at the morning sun shining through the stained glass window like all was right with the world. The boys exchanged tired smiles. Everything was going to be okay now.

**THE END**


End file.
